Platelet-chan's Last Christmas
by ViktorChild
Summary: The series has always shown the platelets as bubbly, cute and well-loved by all cells in the word. But one thing that has never been explored was the truth that Platelets have very short lifespans. Join Platelet-chan on her last day as she tries to search for her best friend, Backwards-cap-kun, who ran away after they had an argument of her leaving away for good. (Not a One-Shot)


**A/N:**

Merry Christmas everyone! Good tidings to you and to your family!

I always wanted to create a one-shot story for Christmas in following with the tradition started by one of my favorite authors here in FF named Takerfoxx (If you're a huge Touhou fan, I highly suggest looking at his works) who would write one-shots for Christmas day. However, as I started writing this story, the plot in my head suddenly started to get complicated until I realized this would no longer be a one-shot. As such, this story will run for a couple of months in parallel with my main story, **Cells at Work - Ebola**.

Lastly, a huge, huge shout-out to Mira Avis and her new story, _Hearts & __Minds_ , which is a continuation of her completed work, _Realisations_. If you haven't done so, I highly suggest to check it out. It continues with the story of U-4989 and the red blood cell he saved back in _Realisations_. It's really entertaining, and it explores more on the general relationship between Neutrophils and Erythrocytes.

* * *

 **Platelet-chan's Last Christmas**

 **Chapter 1 - Don't Leave Me**

T'was the morning before Christmas and everyone in the world was already in a festive mood.

Christmas wreaths hung on top of doors and windows of residential buildings while the streets were adorned with colorful lights and lanterns.

The world's temperature had fallen slightly below than the average, but the difference already made everyone wear thick wintry clothes as protection from the cold. Red Blood cells stroll along the blood vessels donning red cloaks and fluffy ear muffs while Neutrophils wore grey winter jackets with thick fur collars.

Curiously though, the macrophages only wore crimson scarfs to augment their usual maid clothing, and yet they all looked unperturbed by the chilling weather. In fact, their smiles seemed to beam amidst the growing snow accumulating across the roads.

A couple of these maids even set up shop on one street corner wearing fluffy white beards while ringing bells to call passersby to donate food parcels for the less fortunate cells living on the outer regions of the world.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" one of the bearded Macrophages yelled as she rang her bell. "Show your Christmas cheer by donating some of your glucose rations!"

Most of the red blood cells pretended not to hear the clanging of the bells or the loud yelling of the elegant maids as they tried to mind their own business, but some did take the time to stop and give a small part of their food rations for the less privileged cells in the world.

"Bless you all!" the Macrophage smiled at a red blood cell couple who donated their share of glucose.

On a nearby park full of snow-covered trees stood another group of cells also trying to take part in the season's festive celebration. In order to promote a positive image to the vast population of erythrocytes that they were not always blood-thirsty killers, a squad of neutrophils had taken matters into their own hands by forming a caroling group. Instead of screaming expletives or shouting battle cries, they would instead treat everyone with renditions of classic Christmas songs that the world had heard years ago.

A sound plan in writing, but their execution was something much to be desired.

As such, they were mostly ignored even to the point that some of the nutrient-carrying cells actively avoided walking past them.

Only one erythrocyte with dark auburn hair knotted into one long braid at her back stood as their reluctant audience.

If she had a choice, she would be anywhere but here watching a bunch of neutrophils butchering famous Christmas songs with their off-key renditions.

And yet, she had no choice since she was doing a favor to her neutrophil friend who was also part of the carolers.

"Uh, so for our next song…" her neutrophil friend who had pale, fluffy hair started nervously. "We will now sing a solemn rendition of Silent Night…"

The auburn-haired erythrocyte crossed her arms with boredom.

Her friend took in a mouthful of breath before he started the song with a hum. His fellow neutrophils then followed suit.

 _Silent Night…_

 _Holy Night…_

 _All is calm…_

 _All is bri-_

Suddenly, their singing was interrupted by the loud shrills of their receptors all going up on top of their heads indicating a hostile antigen nearby.

"Intruder!" her friend yelled as he and his group unsheathed their daggers. "Search and destroy!"

And as expected by their kind, their expressions turned into ruthless killers as they spread out to hunt down their unlucky prey.

Left behind, the auburn-haired erythrocyte lowered her head as she placed a palm on her forehead.

"Typical…"

She then let out a sigh before resuming with her deliveries.

-0-0-0-

Christmas had always been an annual celebration that happened during the cold season. Apparently, if one was to believe the nightly dream broadcasts, Christmas was actually a popular festival celebrated outside of their world were other worlds also take part in which they give gifts to friends and wishing everyone good tidings and joy.

Whatever the reason for Christmas may be, all the cells in the world were thankful for such a celebration as it was a well-deserved break from their usual routine.

And yet, despite the laughs and the singing echoing all over the streets, on one deserted alleyway, only the muffled chorus of sobbing could be heard.

Away from the loud yelling of the macrophages or the shenanigans of the neutrophils, a group of platelets had formed a small circle huddling with each other, all crying and weeping.

In the center of the hugging little bundles of joy stood a platelet with long caramel hair and brown eyes. Like the rest of her crew, she wore a blue coat, winter boots and a baseball cap with built-in ear muffs.

Usually, she had a bubbly appearance and attitude, as was expected for all platelets, but today, she had a sad and somber look as the rest of her crew hugged her while crying.

"Leader!" a platelet boy with his baseball cap worn backward mewled, embracing her tightly. "Please don't go… Please don't leave me alone!"

"Leader! Stay with us!" another platelet with short pink hair whimpered.

"Yes Leader, please don't leave us!" the rest of her group chorused followed by another round of sobbing.

"Everyone… I..." Leader-chan mustered all her willpower to maintain a brave face, but she couldn't stop her voice from cracking. "Please don't…"

She never got to finish her sentence, but she did manage to hold back tears coming out from her eyes. Even still, she could feel her insides getting crumpled into knots with deep sadness.

She wanted to assure her crew, to tell them that she could still stay a bit longer with them, but she couldn't as that would be something she couldn't give.

After all, her time living in this world was about to come to an end.

In this vast and intricate world consisting of trillions of cells, these platelets, also known as thrombocytes, had the demanding job of repairing damaged blood vessels with their specialties for blood clotting. They also carried around a substance called Fibrin that helps with the coagulation of blood.

Aside from their work, these platelets were also known as the smallest inhabitants of the world which gave them their innocent child-like appearances. They were also known for their fun and playful nature, and many red blood cells actually considered it a sign of good luck if one was to encounter them while in the middle of a delivery.

However, aside from all these fun facts about platelets, there was one fact that most cells were unaware of regarding these little thrombocytes...

Platelets had very short lives.

For perspective, a red blood cell could probably encounter eleven or twelve generations of platelets on the span of their lives. Most cells don't know this fact since platelets were usually born having the same features as those before them, and thus creating the illusion that the same platelet had continued to exist.

For the caramel-haired platelet leader, today was her last day. Yesterday, she had received a letter of 'decommissioning' that ordered her to report back to the spleen today. However, Lady Macrophage was kind enough to give her permission to take the rest of the day off until midnight.

And it just so happens her last day was also the day before Christmas.

Moreover, Leader-chan initially planned to go out quietly without informing her crew, but somehow, word of her decommissioning got out, and her fellow platelets gave her a surprise party last night where they all ate sweets, cakes, and pies while everyone took turns speaking out their heartfelt farewell wishes to her.

She had a wonderful time with her party, she admits, but alas, all fun things must finally come to an end.

She felt a hard squeeze on her side.

"Leader-chan..." the sobbing boy with his baseball cap worn backward whimpered as he hugged her arms tightly. "I can never… n-never r-replace you as l-leader…"

"Backwards-cap-kun," Leader-chan whispered. She tried to keep a neutral expression, but the image of her best friend all crying at her side only made her feel awful. "I…"

But the words still won't come out of her lips. Her vision started to blur, but she managed to fight off the tears with a couple of sniffles.

She blinked a couple of times as she moved her other hand to pat him on the head.

"Don't… Don't be sad, Backwards-cap-kun," she assured him. "Decommissioning is just… Well, it's just part of life, and eventually, we will all have to face it."

"I know that…" he muttered. His voice sounded hoarse and strained. "But still I can't… I can't go on without you…"

He then buried his face on her sleeve.

Backwards-cap-kun had been her long-time friend ever since their training days with Mama Megakaryocyte. The timid boy had always looked up to her, and there were many times in the past in which she ended up saving him.

However, he had always strived to do his best, and eventually, he matured over time, becoming a competent vice-leader that she could trust.

And yet, despite him being her vice-leader, Backwards-cap-kun was still one big cry baby.

"Don't be silly, you will be perfectly fine, and I'm sure you'll become an incredible leader... even a better leader than me."

"No!" he protested. "I… I will never be fine! How could I be fine?! I will never ever see my best friend again!"

And like a stomach ulcer bursting, fresh tears flooded down his cheeks as he once again cried like he hadn't cried before.

The sight of her best friend sobbing uncontrollably got her organelles crumpling with grief.

He was right though… This would be the last time they'd see each other. Come tomorrow, she would no longer exist. They would no longer see each other, work together, or play together. Before this day ends, she would already be decommissioned inside the spleen like the billions of platelets that had come before her.

It also pains her to realize all this. If she had her way, she'd want to stay a little bit longer with her crew and her best friend.

However, she knew that would never be the case, and that Backwards-cap-kun would just have to accept such a cruel reality.

Frankly speaking, he now needs to live without depending for her all the time.

She pushed herself to smile even though he had his face buried on her shoulder.

"Oh you're such a crier," she chuckled as she continued to pat him on the head. "We will always be the best of friends forever and ever, but you need to grow up. You need to know how to live without relying on me all the time. You are very good Backwards-cap-kun, and I have no doubt you will become an awesome leader."

To the rest of her crew, Leader-chan also showed them her encouraging smile. "And everyone, thank you so much. My memories with you all will always be with-"

She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

"-you all will always be with me in the next life…"

And just like her best friend, her fellow platelets also followed suit, weeping at her inevitable departure. It was only fortunate enough that no curious passersby were giving their little group odd looks.

"Why…" Backwards-cap-kun mumbled. His voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Why did you tell me to grow up?"

Leader-chan tilted her head to the side, her lips forming a neutral smile. "Hmm? You said something Backwa-"

"I said why did you tell me to grow up?!" the boy platelet yelled, pulling himself away from her, his face contorting into an expression of hurt coupled with gut-wrenching grief. "Grow up?! You want me to grow up?! I am already grown up! But what is it good growing up if you are no longer here with me?!"

Leader-chan's mouth fell wide open. For the first time she had known her best friend, she had never heard him speak so angry. She could see him actually trembling, his hands balled into tiny fists as if trying to control his cholers.

"Backwards-cap-kun, that's… I was just…" her mind raced to find the correct words to say, but they all sounded wrong, so distant from the point she wanted to make. "I was just trying to c-cheer you up…"

"Cheer me up? Cheer me up?!" he responded, his voice cracking with anger. "W-What f-for? You… You're going away! H-How could I r-remain cheerful?!"

"B-But you have to," she stammered. Now she finally realized Backwards-cap-kun had been bottling up all his emotions inside himself, suppressing them down until he could longer continue to do so. "I… I won't be here forever, and it would be better for all of us if you could con-"

"You just don't understand," he interrupted. "You are always like this… You've always been the great and perfect Leader-chan, and that's why… That's why you think you have all the s-solutions to all problems when you don't!"

"That's not true! I… I'm not..." she countered, desperately trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not that great at all! I just… I just want to make you happy when I'm gone."

The other platelets had grown silent. The air surrounding them suddenly felt heavy and uncomfortable, but no one dared try to interrupt Leader-chan and Backwards-cap-kun.

"I hate you…" Backwards-cap-kun said through clenched teeth. His eyes were now red from all the crying.

"Backwards-cap-kun…" this time, it was Leader-chan who mewled. She started to slowly shake her head, unable to believe what he was uttering. She instinctively placed her hands close to her chest. "That… That hurts…"

The boy platelet's eyes widened as if realizing what he'd just done.

For a couple of seconds, nobody moved or made any sound. For what could have been a sad, but memorable farewell had suddenly turned incredibly awkward and suffocating.

Finally, Backwards-cap-kun averted his eyes away from his best friends, shamed at what he'd said. "I'm sorry. I… I s-shouldn't have said that but…"

He paused for what felt like a long time until he tried to steel himself by clenching his teeth again. "But you shouldn't have told me to grow up! You shouldn't have easily dismissed my feelings for you so… so easily!"

Before Leader-chan could protest, Backwards-cap-kun sprang out from the group as he darted away from the alleyway.

"Wait! Backwards-cap-kun!" she shouted at him before he turned into a corner and out from her sight.

An icy chill ran down her sign as panic started to engulf her.

 _What just happened?_

 _Why did Backwards-cap-kun suddenly ran away?_

 _Does he really hate me?_

 _A strea_ m of thoughts swirled around her head with each more dire and foreboding than before.

For a moment, she felt utterly paralyzed and a loss on what to do.

Her instincts wanted her to move and run after her best friend. She started to move forward, but then stopped as she turned back to look at the rest of her crew.

She knew it was her last day and she knew Lady Macrophage already gave her permission to take the rest of the day off, but running away from her crew still felt like she was trying to abandon them.

She felt torn and conflicted if she would go after her best friend now, leaving them behind to do their necessary work.

"Everyone… I…"

"Go." the pink-haired platelet with pigtails exclaimed. "Go after him, Leader-chan!"

"Yes go! Go Leader-chan!" another platelet tried to encourage her. "Don't worry about us! We can handle our jobs on our own!"

Then, as one group, her crew all stood in attention as they raised their right hands into salutes. Even when their eyes were swollen from all the crying, they still put on their brave faces as they give their goodbyes to their leader.

"Everyone…" she looked at each face of her crew and felt her insides swell with pride. She had known them all, she had led them on missions full of perils and danger. They laughed together, they played together, and they cried together.

If she had the chance, she'd want to stay a couple more days with her group, but she only had this day to spare, and she needed to find her best friend.

"Everyone, thank you..." she responded by also raising her right hand to a salute, her lips forming into a sad smile. "It was indeed a pleasure to se-"

She stopped mid-sentence.

Another chill ran down her back, but this time, she didn't know what for.

The rest of her crew also looked uneasy as they also felt a sense of wrongness permeating around them.

Then, all of a sudden, the world trembled violently followed by a blinding white flash of white light.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ok... The reason for why this story got bloated instead of just being a one-shot was because, in the middle of writing, I realized that back on Dec 24, 2015, I suddenly got a fever that made me throw-up if I try to open my eyes. It was really hard to focus and I had to spend the rest of the day in bed until I got completely healed in the evening.

I suspect the reason for the sudden fever had to do with me working almost 16 hours a day for the past 3 days because my project was trying to beat an annoying deadline, but I never got to find out specifically what the fever was exactly.

So yeah, this was what I remembered as I wrote this story and I realized I just have to incorporate it into the story.

Anyways... With regards to the frequency of updates, this story will only be updated perhaps once or twice a month since my primary focus would still be on my Ebola story. ^^

Update on Cells at Work - Ebola to be completed next week, or the 2nd week of Jan.

Again, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Image credits go to _mery (apfl0515)_ from Danbooru.

* * *

Revision History:

\- Originally published on Dec. 25, 2018


End file.
